ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever Happened to Sevengar?
Whatever Happened to Sevegar? is the seventh episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere.... Out in the outskirts of Bōsō Peninsula, Japan, just before dawn… All is quiet before the sun rises up, before then not long after, a shiny spaceship then appears out from the skies, then slowly and quietly landing down below. As the spaceship lands down, it then activates it’s cloak, making it hidden to everyone. Three beings then exit out from the ship, landing down. (Alien Kugekans) *scan the area…* (Alien Kugekan 1) <(The coast is clear. No humans in sight.) (Alien Kugekan 2) <(Good, good. Now then---let’s get to searching for what we came from.) (Alien Kugekan 3) <(Yeah---I hear this planet has had lots of previous alien invaders come down here before. Many have tried to takeover this planet before and sent out many robots and weapons---which makes it a perfect place to scavenge parts we could use.) (Alien Kugekan 1) <(Yes indeed. Now spread out and take what we can find.) (Alien Kugekan 2) and (Alien Kugekan 3) *both nod* <(Right.) The three Alien Kugekans then spread out and run out. As the three sped off, they quickly began their search, looking around everywhere for possible previous alien’s stuff that they could use for themselves.*\ As the Alien Kugekans went onto the search, unbeknownst to them, what appeared to be a football-shaped object then rose up from the seas of Kujukuri, then drifting closer to the harbors. Moments later as the sun rose up for the dawn, then sun shined brightly in the sky, also then shining down on the strange football object. It was revealed to be none other than Sevengar’s Monster Capsule! Ultraseven’s fourth Capsule Monster! How could this be? Whatever happened to Sevengar? It appeared that while the Alien Kugekans may not be able to find any past alien invaders previous devices or parts, it appeared likely they might find something else more valuable to them instead… Chapter 1 Not long afterwards, HAM is notified by the appearances of the trio of strange looking “men” spotted somewhere within the city streets of Kujukuri. FlamingoMask, Heinrich and Jeevz then all drive into a HAM Mongoose and to travel to Tokyo to investigate. (Jeevz) *equips himself while inside the HAM Mongoose, sitting besides FlamingoMask* <(I dread this…) (FlamingoMask) *sitting down, eating a cup of ramen* <(I hear ya.) *chews on ramen with beak* (Jeevz) *turns and looks at FlamingoMask* <(You brought that with you? On a mission?) (FlamingoMask) <(It’s almost gone! I’d figure I finish it anyway.) (Jeevz) <(Ehhh, fine, but don’t bring food on missions like this; it makes us look unprofessional.) (FlamingoMask) <(Alrighty, sorry about that.) *goes back to finishing up ramen* <(You know, so far this is my probably my favorite of the Earth food I’ve tasted so far.) (Jeevz) <(Fascinating, FlamingoMask.) *sounds rather apathetic* (Heinrich) *stops driving HAM Mongoose* <(We’re here!) Heinrich, FlamingoMask and Jeevz then all dash outside of the HAM Mongoose and begin patrolling. Jeevz scans the area. (Jeevz) <(Alien Kugekans are here alright. I can “smell” ‘em.) Jeevz, Heinrich and FlamingoMask then descend down further the streets, then dashing towards an alley. As they rush, Heinrich gets out his Stun Nightstick in case. (FlamingoMask) *to Jeevz* <(So what exactly are dealing with here?) (Jeevz) *to (FlamingoMask)* <(Kugekans. Their the vultures of space...whenever one alien threat is done and dealt with, the Kugekans come and pick up and take whatever is left.) (Heinrich) *to (FlamingoMask)* <(Yeah, we’ve had to deal with them a few times in the past. They’ve gotten more prominent as of late ever since Belial’s downfall.) (FlamingoMask) <(So their just pushovers then, right?) (Jeevz) <(Depends on what they got…) (FlamingoMask) <(I see...I’ll keep a sharp eye on them then.) Jeevz, Heinrich and FlamingoMask then walk out of the alley and take a turn into another alley, this one being longer than the last. *''Meanwhile, one of the Alien Kugekans went to the shores of Kujukuri Beach, where he was scanning the area for anything left behind from past invaders. Sure it was quite a stretch, but it never hurt to check.'' (Alien Kugekan 3) <(There has to be something here….) *digs around, looks and looks* Several moments go by with the Alien Kugekan searching aimlessly for anything left behind before then the sea water from the beach then splash onto shore, sending something out onto shore. It shines brightly, which gains the attention of the Alien Kugekan. (Alien Kugekan 3) <(Eh?) *turns and looks at the strange object that washed onto shore* As the Alien Kugekan observed more closely, their he saw on the beach was none other than a monster capsule. A strange “football” looking Monster Capsule, but one nonetheless. The Alien Kugekan seized his opportunity and then walked up, nabbing the capsule with it’s clawed hands, holding it up and inspecting it. (Alien Kugekan 3) <(What do we have here?) *glares at it some more, before then taking off with it* The Alien Kugekan then dashes past the beach and then makes it to the sidewalk. As he walks away however, it’s not long before he is found. (Jeevz) <(Alien detected!) *spots the Alien Kugekan, points at him.* FlamingoMask and Heinrich then get out their Wrecking Flail and Stun Nightstick respectively to intimidate the Alien Kugekan. The Alien Kugekan saw Heinrich and FlamingoMask charging at him and then quickly grabbed out a ray gun from his back. (Alien Kugekan 3) <(Try and catch me now!) *fires a black beam from his ray gun* FlamingoMask and Heinrich roll over the avoid the black beam as it comes. The Alien Kugekan repeatedly fires at the two, before then Jeevz runs in and kicks at the alien thief. (Heinrich) <(DUCK!) *rolls* (FlamingoMask) *sees the black beams, notices that they don’t cause any explosions when they hit the ground* <(What do the black beams do?) (Jeevz) <(Time’s up, Kugekan!) The Alien Kugekan then fires his ray gun at Jeevz and then ran off. Jeevz went to chase after him. However, he couldn’t. The more he kept trying to run forwards, he ended up running backwards instead. (Jeevz) *is heavily annoyed* <(Oh, monkeytrumpets.) (FlamingoMask) <(....Oh. So that’s what they do….) (Jeevz) *stops running, then spins his legs around to run “forwards”, though it is awkward to do so* (Jeevz) <(Errrrgh! After them! Try not to get hit by their reverse rays!) FlamingoMask then flew up to pursue their target and Heinrich and Jeevz ran for it. Chapter 2 Meanwhile with the third Alien Kugekan, he regrouped up back with his other two Alien Kugekan comrades to show what he had got. (Alien Kugekan 1) and (Alien Kugekan 2) *dash by, meet up with Alien Kugekan 3 at an alley* (Alien Kugekan 1) <(So what did you find?) (Alien Kugekan 3) <(I found this thing.) *holds up the Monster Ball* (Alien Kugekan 1) *marvels at the Monster Ball* <(Whoooaaaa. Nice.) (Alien Kugekan 2) *observes the Monster Ball as well* (Alien Kugekan 1) <(Excellent find, comrade. Now let’s head back to the saucer.) However before they can get anywhere, a bony dart then comes in and shoots at one of the Alien Kugekans. (Alien Kugekan 2) <(ACK!) *staggers* The other two Kugekans see their comrade shot by a bony dart, before then out of nowhere he is pelted by more bone darts, before he finally falls over dead. Thinking this might be the work of HAM somehow, the two Alien Kugekans then take out their guns, with the third member holding onto the Monster Ball. It wasn’t long before then some footsteps could then be heard approaching them, with mist appearing in front of the intruder. (Celestina) *approaches, growls at the two Kugekans* (Alien Kugekan 1) <(You there!) *aims his gun, then fires his ray gun at Celestina* (Celestina) *leaps up out of the way in time, then roars, before then kicking down at the Alien Kugekan, kicking at his chest hard, before then pinning him down to the ground, using her foot to keep him down.* (Alien Kugekan 1) *struggles, aims his gun at her face* (Celestina) *sees what he’s trying to do and then equips out her arm blades, then stabs both of them into the Kugekan’s chest, killing him swiftly* <(Pathetic…) (Alien Kugekan 3) *staggers backwards, before then running, taking off with the Monster Ball in his hand* <(Screw this, I’m out of here!) (Celestina) *watches the Kugekan flees, before then taking out a Monster Canister of hers* <(Run…) As the Alien Kugekan flees, FlamingoMask, Jeevz and Heinrich finally catch up to him….only then for an explosion of light to occur, with the buildings around getting destroyed, sending out dirt and debris flying out. (Alien Kugekan 3) <(AAAAAGH!) *flies up, landing down on the ground, dropping the Monster Ball down on the ground, before then landing down.* (FlamingoMask), (Jeevz) and (Heinrich) *also then both land down, hit the ground hard* <(OWWWW!) The third Alien Kugekan gets up quickly and hears footsteps coming, to which he then run off to head back into his ship. (Aline Kugekan 3) <(You haven’t seen the last of me!) *takes off* (Jeevz) *gets back up first, scans the area, before then looking up to see where the explosion came from* (Jeevz) *sees what caused it* <(....Oh my.) (FlamingoMask) <(What’s wrong?) *looks up next* Out from the shattered remains of the buildings around it, out rose out a giant rock monster coated with multi-colored rocks all over it rising up and then roaring, beating it’s chest with his own big rocky fists. It then let out a loud roar, announcing it’s presence. (Jiorugon) *roars, advances forwards* (Heinrich) <(Kaiju!) (FlamingoMask) <(Don’t worry, I got this.) *takes out his Flamingo Feather, is about to transform* Jiorugon saw FlamingoMask take out his Flamingo Feather and then summoned forth his chain, to which he then lashed down at FlamingoMask’s area. (FlamingoMask) *flies out of the ways*